Of Shoes and Shackles
by wolvesjr34
Summary: A collection of Rizzles One Shot's. Originally just a one shot, but I was inspired to keep this document open for more shoes and cuff stories. No guarantee on regular updating, as it's about when the muse strikes. Enjoy.
1. Of Shoes and Shackles

**A/N: A one shot that came to me as the delierium from not enough sleep started to set in, with a little help from thegirlin404. I dedicate this to all those people who need a little pick me up.**

* * *

**Of Shoes and Shackles**

Jane knocked softly on Maura's bedroom door before poking her head inside to see clothes flying backwards at an alarming rate from the walk-in wardrobe. It only took the detective a moment to deliberate whether it would be safe to step into the firing line; she moved around behind the woman tossing clothes haphazardly, "Maura?"

Maura stopped at the sound of her voice and turned to look at her best friend, "Oh hi Jane, I didn't hear you come in."

"I can see that." Jane said as she cast an amused look at the designer clothes all around, some having made it as far as the bed, others crumpled unceremoniously on the floor.

Maura picked up a glass of red wine that she had rested on one of the shelves and took a contemplative sip. "I have this gala I need to attend tonight. Come with me Jane?"

"Do I need to wear a dress?" she asked shooting a knowing look the way of the medical examiner.

"Well it is formal, so yes." Despite knowing Jane's response Maura couldn't help but proffer up her best puppy dog look in the hopes of taking advantage of the detective's weak spot.

"I'll have to take a rain check on that one Maur." Jane said ignoring the pouty lip and wide eyes staring back at her. An evening with a group of hoity toity well to do's was not on her fun list; in fact she was fairly certain it was on her never-ever-do-this-again-in-my-life-even-if-Maura-begs-with-puppy-dog-eyes list.

"Well you're no fun." She finished her glass of wine with surprising speed and realised that Jane was looking at her funny. "Oh, I really don't want to go to this gala Jane, but my presence is required. So I figured I could at least have a nice buzz happening first."

"Uh, Maura you are throwing clothes all over the place, I would say you are more than buzzed."

"I've got nothing to wear." She returned to the search, this time focusing on her heels; perhaps if she found the shoes she wanted an outfit would fall in to place.

Jane stood hands on hips trying to figure out exactly what was really bugging the medical examiner. Not even too much wine should be excuse for the crazed throwing of designer clothing. Not for the woman she couldn't help but adore. Her thoughts drifted back to hazel eyes that said so much without saying a word and she couldn't help but smile.

Jane's smile was erased when she was smacked in the gut by a black five inch heel. "Maura, if you're gonna insist on throwin' around your shoes I'm gonna have to arrest you for assault with a deadly weapon."

The honey blonde turned to look at her friend, a no-nonsense look on her face, "Really Jane? Don't be silly."

"You could put an eye out with those things Maur." She cracked a smile before ducking out of the way of the matching shoe.

"So, are you going to cuff me now officer?" Maura asked flirtatiously, pushing both her arms out in anticipation.

Jane raised an enquiring eyebrow at her friend; this was a side of Maura she hadn't thought she would see. She pulled her cuffs from her belt and snapped them on the waiting wrists. "For my own safety, yes."

Maura stepped forward, closing the distance between her and her stunning Italian friend. "Nobody cuffs me quite like you do Jane."

Jane's face remained impassive, while her gut did somersaults. She was fairly certain that Maura had less than chivalrous intentions, and she welcomed those intentions. "Uh huh." _Oh way to be smooth Jane._

"The others were so rough, but not you." Her eyebrow twitched suggestively. Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was the fact she really didn't want to attend the gala and maybe, just maybe she was tired of the dancing around her attraction.

Jane's eyes roamed from honey blonde locks down perfect curves to bare feet and back to hazel eyes waiting expectantly. "It's not fair Maur; even in cuffs you look ready for a photo shoot." Her hands moved from the wrists of her friend to her hips and she pressed closer, erasing what little space was left between them. "It makes it very hard to resist you, Doctor Isles."

Maura pulled her cuffed hands up to Jane's face and cupped them around her cheeks. Then standing up on tippy toes she pressed her lips gently against the detective's. Pulling away she smiled coyly, "Then by all means, cuff me any time."

As she drew the doctor in for another more passionate kiss Jane made a mental note to create a new list; things that required she cuff the gorgeous medical examiner again and again.


	2. Of Shoes and Shackles II

**A/N: I dedicate this one to eve2faces, she gave me puppy dog eyes and begged for more. So here is another Of Shoes and Shackles one shot.**

* * *

**Of Shoes and Shackles II**

Detective Jane Rizzoli was a proud and passionate Bostonian. She had three loves; Doctor Maura Isles, work and the Red Sox. For most of the year her love fell in that particular order and she would happily acquiesce to the needs and whims of her honey blonde; but as soon as the Division Series came around, there was only one thing on Jane's mind; baseball.

Jane had learned early on into her relationship with Maura that the cerebral woman had a ravenous carnal appetite as well as the confidence to take seduction to a new level, especially when it appeared that the detective had settled in comfortably to watch the Red Sox. Jane had learned and accepted that she wouldn't be seeing much of the regular season, between keeping Maura satisfied and solving homicide there wasn't much time for anything else. Come the playoffs however, Jane was determined not to miss a pitch.

With this in mind Jane had tried to explain to Maura the more complicated intricacies of the game. She believed that if Maura could grasp that it was so much more than throw ball, hit ball, she might also be able to gain some enjoyment from the sport, and be less inclined to relentless seduction. Of course Jane would soon come to realise that trying to have this discussion while lying entwined with her love after an evenings extra curricular activities was never going to end well.

"And so it's not just about what happens out there on the field you know? The choice of pitching rotation and batting line-up can play a big part in the result, especially in the playoffs." Jane frowned when she realised that while Maura had been staring at her attentively, a seductive smile was forming on the edges of her mouth. Not to be deterred she tried to push forward, "For instance tomorrow night Lester is starting for the Sox, he is an Ace, top of the line pitcher who doesn't normally concede too many runs…"

Maura had been tracing absent minded circles on Jane's bare abdomen while listening, but as much as she tried, she couldn't find baseball to be anything but boring. She tried, she really tried and she even understood exactly what she was being told but the fact remained that for Doctor Maura Isles, there was only one pastime that brought her such pleasure. Detective Jane Rizzoli. With this in mind her absent tracing became a little more pointed, with her fingers tracing upwards towards supple breasts. Her smile grew wider as she recognised a familiar hitch in her love's breath; time for round three.

Jane sighed as that familiar tingling returned, she was about to be lost to her senses and the delectable skin of her honey blonde once again. Still she forced a smirk and said, "Enjoy round three Maur, because starting tomorrow, until the Sox are knocked out there will be no more sex; and from what I can tell we have a good chance of going all the way to the World Series."

Unbeknownst to Jane she had only spurred on the competitive side of her lover. Maura's eyes sparkled as she moved in to consume her prey, pausing for a moment to borrow a line from Barney Stinson, "Challenge Accepted."

"What? No Maur, no challenge…" Jane's protests were lost under the weight of her doctor's lips.

* * *

Jane sat comfortably on the couch, beer in one hand and remote in the other. It was time for the game, Boston versus Detroit; Lester versus Verlander. She had been wary of Maura the whole day as the words _challenge accepted_ from the night before bounced around in her brain. She expected a seductive ambush, and had prepared herself for this occasion.

As the game progressed into the third inning there had still been no sign of the doctor and as such Jane relaxed completely, enjoying the pitching battle she was witnessing. Lester already had four strikeouts from nine batters faced and Verlander was in the midst of closing out the third inning as strongly as both men had started.

Her eyes momentarily flicked from the game to her beer as she brought it to her lips. Returning her gaze back to the television she found that the view had been obscured by a perfectly formed calf and red heels; involuntarily her eyes scanned along the leg stretched out on the coffee table all the way up until she met mischievous hazel eyes. Maura was wearing nothing but red heels and a Red Sox jersey that was buttoned low and only covered enough to keep Jane curious.

"Maura, I'm trying to watch the game." She averted her eyes straight ahead, waiting for the doctor to acquiesce. She had to keep telling herself that baseball was where it was at and not to give in on the very first night that Maura had challenged her.

Maura moved out of the view of the television and sat down next to Jane, leaning in close she purred, "Wouldn't you rather play?"

A wicked grin crossed Jane's lips, she might have to miss some of the game, but it was worth it. She stood and took hold of Maura's hand, almost dragging her up stairs to the bedroom. She pressed a quick kiss to her doctor's lips and whispered, "Hang on I have an idea." Quickly crossing to the dresser she dug around in one of the drawers until Maura was curious enough to walk over beside her.

"What are you looking for Jane?"

"These!" Jane said as she snapped one cuff onto Maura and the other to the end of the bed frame. "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

Maura's protests died in the air as Jane danced happily out of the room and back down the stairs to finish watching her game. It was an absolute waste of time to be shackled to the bed with nothing to do, but Maura smiled softly as she sat down on the bed. Revenge would be sweet.


End file.
